Many households in the country now have more than one television set, and frequently, a second television set is found in the bedroom. However, bedrooms are not normally equipped with the type of furniture for supporting a television set, and frequently, the bedrooms are sufficiently small that the addition of another piece of furniture in the form of a television stand is not desirable. Moreover, most individuals who watch television in a bedroom watch while lying down in the bed, and thus the television set must be supported at a sufficiently high level to facilitate comfortable viewing.
Although the prior art shows a variety of television stands, some of which are useful in bedrooms, all the stands are relatively complex and require fasteners, mounting brackets or other adaptors in order to properly secure the stand to the bed. An example of such a stand is that shown in Lindenmuth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,957 which shows a stand that uses brackets and fasteners to secure the stand to the bed. Similarly, Maffei, U.S.Pat. No. 4,410,158 shows a support frame for a television receiver which also uses clamping devices.
There is therefore a need for a simple, inexpensive support for a television receiver that can be easily and quickly installed with no assembly or fasteners required to properly support a television receiver for comfortable viewing from a bed. Obviously, any such support stand should also not detract from the decor of the bedroom, and the stand should be useable with any type of bed, either conventional or a waterbed, and regardless of the bed frame.